


Identities & Powers

by livlaughplay03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, F/F, I'm still trying to make decisions on other villains, M/M, This is all just for either venting or joy, google translate, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: Two heroes, one guided by light and one burdened by shadow, have to undergo the burdens of villains, families, and unrealized potential. Not to mention they both still need to graduate highschool.





	1. Beginnings of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffle_puff_grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/gifts).



> This is my first long-term fic on archive, and I'm happy to give this au that I've been working on to you guys!

Light. I’ve always had the perfect lighting for photos, that perfect gleam in my eye, the perfect everything. Of course, this wasn’t just pure luck. Since I was little, I’ve always been able to bend things my way. By things, of course, I mean light waves. I’m able to control the direction and temperature of lightwaves. It seems useless, but it’s actually pretty useful. If someone is trying to pick a fight with me, I just shine lights in their eyes just long enough for me to get away. Helpful when someone starts yelling slurs.

Of course, when one has a so-called superpower, of course, they hire their best friend who they accidentally told about their superpower in kindergarten to make a costume for you so you can kick ass. “I told you, John. If you have a costume you need a name,” Herc grunted from his sewing corner.

Chuckling, I look up from my sketchbook for just a moment. “Yeah yeah, I’m working on it. These names are hard to come up with, okay?”

Hercules looks over his shoulder as, brushing a bead of sweat off of his forehead. “Okay, time for my skills in latin to help you out. How about, Lux?” He suggests.

Setting my sketchbook down on his bed, I roll across the bed to get closer to his corner. “What does that mean in latin, exactly?” I ask.

“Light,” he answers with a shrug.

“That is the lamest Herc. But still, it has a nice ring to it.” I admit.

“Then it’s decided, your new hero name is Lux.”

“I can't believe I'm going through with this,” I grumble, tucking my head into a fluffier pillow.

Herc rests a hand on my head, compressing my heap of curls into a tiny package. “With great power, comes terrible nicknames, my friend,” he states.

\---

School is terrible. Not in the fact I don't enjoy learning or the teachers are crabby, not at all. It's the students. Particularly a group that the school has deemed “The Mother-Fuckers.” The group includes Aaron Burr, a smart kid who mostly keeps to himself, but he's wealthy and throws huge parties. James Madison, asthma, shy, weak, but is kind enough and slick enough to get to the top. Finally, Thomas Jefferson. Imagine the douchiest person you know, and multiply their douchiness by the biggest number you know. You're not even close to Thomas's level. But he knows how to weasel with words and get people to do what he wants.

And I'm their main target.

Well, me and another kid who is in most of my classes, and is in newsletter club with me. Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton is loud, proud, and not afraid to shout fuck when he stubs his toes in the middle of class. I want to get to know him better, but whenever I approach him, he looks down and walks away quickly. The average reaction for someone who wants to not get in deeper with The Mother-Fuckers.

But today, school was worse than worse. Worse than my usual day.

First I end up waking up to my dad screaming about something, probably one of my siblings who broke the coffee pot. Then I forget my lucky Michelangelo keychain in the entry way. Forgot to put on socks. It only gets better from there.

I trip and fall into a puddle on the way to school, managing to get my knees scraped and soaked. The second I walk into school Thomas is up my ass with slurs and subtle kicks to the shins. Then I make eye contact with Alex. I try to ask for help with my eyes, but he just looks down and tucks his hands into his pockets.

That leads me to where I am now, huddling in a bathroom stall while Thomas and co. wait outside to demolish me. I hear the door to the bathroom slam open, so I peek under the stall to see trademark ballet flats. “Monsieur Jefferson, are you harassing people again?”

Lafayette.

While he is friends with The Mother-Fuckers, he isn't anything like them. He's sweet, stylish, and somehow manages to calm Jefferson down. “Yeah, is there a problem?”

A sigh. “Oui. Get out of the bathroom now, stop harassing this poor person.”

Grunts, and then steps retreating. I see Lafayette's feet move toward my stall and knock on the door. “Are you okay, Mon Ami?” He asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” I stand up, opening the stall door. 

Lafayette is tall, so I have to crank my neck to look at him. He's smiling down at me, his curlier-than-mine hair pulled up into a ponytail. “Here, allow me to walk you to class.”

I retreat from the stall, Lafayette guiding me with his hand placed on my shoulder. “Who is your homeroom teacher, Monsieur…”

“Laurens. John Laurens,” I state. Of course, he wouldn't know my name. The only reason I know his name is because he's all Hercules talks about.

Yet for some reason, something clicks on Lafayette's face when I say my name. A realization. “Ah, I see.”

“And my homeroom is with Mr. Washington,” I quickly reply, remembering that I'd left out that information.

“Well then Monsieur Laurens, let's get you to class.”

\---

The rest of the day was fine, despite me having to change my shirt after Jefferson dumped his milk down my back during lunch. Herc gives me a ride home, handing me a bag (with my costume) as I left the vehicle. “See you tomorrow John,” he nods.

Entering my home, I see my father chasing my younger sister, attempting to confiscate a frying pan from her. “No, dad! I'm Rapunzel!” She shrieks.

Sighing, I step Infront of my sister. “Rapunzel needs to take a chill pill,” I chuckle, picking her up and setting her on the counter.

“Rapunzel needs to save the entire WORLD!” she exclaimed.

“Well, Rapunzel needs to regenerate her power first by taking a nap,” I explain.

“Oh, that’s true. I guess I’ll go back to being Mary now. Thanks, John!” and so she set the pan down and skipped away.

My father sighed happily, leaning back on the counter where Mary had sat. “Thank you, John,” he sighed, again.

I laugh a bit, picking up the pan and setting it in the cupboard. “No problem, dad. How was work today?”

Dad rubs his eyes. “Well, it was fine I guess. More idiots being dumb, per usual.”

I nod casually, taking note that dad had a stressful day. “Here, how about I make you a cup of tea and then we can watch the news?”

He nods, retreating to the den. I pull out a mug, begin boiling some water, and take out my father’s favorite tea, Earl-Grey from Caribou. Once the tea is ready, I see my father is already watching the news, so I take a peek. On the screen was a man with sandy red hair reading from his script. “Downtown New Princeton is under attack by a man claiming to be the true ruler of New Princeton. He goes by the name of ‘The King,’ and shows no sign of stopping.”

Upon hearing this, I hand father his mug quickly and begin running up the stairs. “I just realized I’m really tired, so I’m gonna go take a nap!” I quickly exclaim.

Seems I’ve got some work to do.

\---

That’s how I got where I am now, standing on the roof of some apartment building right across from The King. He’s pointing a scepter at me, as though he isn’t sure what his next move is. I’m currently in the same position. That is until I see almost transparent dark figures grow above him. Not people, but a silhouette. Shadows.

The shadows seem to turn into a cage around him, and only then does he realize the situation he’s in. I look at my own hand to see if it was some subconscious power I had just realized. That’s when I saw him.

A short and slim figure with flowing brown hair, slight stubble, and dressed all in black with purple trimmed clothing. He’s standing a few rooftops to my left and is slowly making his way over to me. I’m in absolute awe. It isn’t until he begins talking that I realize that I was gaining a totally irrational crush on this man I just met. “Step back, The King. There is no room for our city for those who don’t want to do it well.”

His voice, while childish, also holds a firm stance of authority. Dear god, I’m spiraling down a dark hole. The shadows around The King turn into an orb, and spiral into the sky until it’s so far into the country I can’t see it anymore. Turning my head, I see that the new hero is inches away from me, inspecting the material of my costume. “So who might you be, sunshine?” He asks.

God, I’m gay. “Lux, and you?” I curse the day I never learned cute nicknames for shadows.

“Ombre,” he explains.

He quits examining my costume, and turns away, beginning to leave. “Well then, I suppose we’re going to be partners.”

I hope so.


	2. A Darker Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the darker side of New Princeton's new hero-duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no impulse control so I'm gonna publish this the same day I posted the first chapter.

People tend to favor the day over the night. In the day you can go to the beach, go to restaurants, visit friends, etcetera. But those who favor the night are those I affiliate myself with. Those who love midnight coffees, late night television runs, and the serenity of knowing you might be the only one awake for miles. That, and there are the shadows.

I’ve always felt a strange connection to shadows, not in some 'edgy nobody understands me' kind of way, but more of a comfort kind of way. When children would play in the sand, burning the bottoms of their feet, you could see me reading a book under a tree. While most people head toward the center of the school dance, I would be sitting in the corner, humming along to all the songs I knew. Most kids would go outside and ride their bikes and play tag, while I stayed inside with only paper and pencil to entertain me. 

Well, that and I could move shadows.

Ever since I was little, I was able to duplicate shadows and give them life, structure, and a voice. Most of my friends when I was young were the shadows of birds and bugs. They made good company. But the only other person who knows this is my friend Lafayette, who figured it out when he first met me in the fifth grade.

“You don’t seem normal, mon ami.” he stated, french accent thick.

“Well, depends on how you view normal,” I respond, making a shadow of an insect fly across the school wall.

“You’re controlling that shadow, not just following it. Am I correct?” he asks.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just a lucky guess.”

Since then, we’ve used my special talent for fun. We use it to tie shoelaces together of people who are harassing other students, use it to pass notes during class, it’s great. But since we got into highschool, we’ve been discussing further plans. “You need a costume,” Lafayette proclaimed.

Shoving another spoonful of cereal in my mouth, I raise an eyebrow at him. “Why would I need a costume exactly?”

“To fight crime of course!” Lafayette sang, pulling a pad of paper out of his bag. 

“Why do I need to fight crime?” I ask, stirring my soggy cereal with my spoon, no intention of actually finishing my breakfast.  
“Because you have superpowers, of course!” Lafayette practically screamed.

I lean across the table trying to shush him. “Washington will hear you Laf!”

“I don’t see why we have to keep it a secret from him, he’s our father after all.” Laf sighs.

After Lafayette and I became friends, I told him I still didn’t have a permanent home. Lafayette practically begged his adoptive father, George Washington, to adopt me. Washington agreed, and Laf and I have been “brothers” ever since. “For starters, who knows how he’d react. Second, he’s the mayor. He could be accused of some sort of scandal or something,” I explain. 

Laf nodded in agreement. “That’s true. But still, you need to become a superhero.”

I groaned, leaning back into my seat. “Fine. But first I need a superhero name,” I allowed.

“Oh, I’ve already come up with plenty,” Lafayette throws the pad to me, open to a page of outfit designs and cheesy names, including Darkhood, Shadowslayer, and even just plain old Shadow. One name however stuck out to me, Ombre.

“Where’d you get the name Ombre, Laf?” I ask, noting the things I like in his designs.

Laf just grinned at me. “It means ‘Shadow’ in french.”

“It’s decided, my new name is Ombre,” I stated, sliding the pad back across the table to Lafayette.

“Nooooooo, I was least proud of that name!” Lafayette exclaimed, “Why not go with Darktooth! I loved that one!”

“Seriously Laf, you need to learn what’s cool.” I chuckle.

\---

Buses are living hell, carpooling is simply boring, and I don’t want to have to worry about someone stealing my bike, so I walk to school. It’s only two miles away, so I get exercise while letting my mind wander and connect the dots from the previous day. I’ve gotten tons of inspiration just from my walks, plus I get to walk through the forest with Laf. That’s the only time I allow Lafayette to disturb my thought process. I allow him to tell me the beauty he sees in the forest, the love he has for each living creature. “One day mon petit lion, I will build a treehouse for my children in that tree,” he hums, pointing to a tall and sturdy tree, with dozens of names carved into it, “That way, they can feel connected to those who enjoyed the tree years earlier.”

I laugh, elbowing Lafayette in the side. “Let’s just hope nobody carves anything frisky into the tree,” I joke.  
Lafayette simply shrugs. “If they do, we’ll just put wooden planks over it, instead of over real love.”

Smiling, I look up at Lafayette. His eyes are full of love and passion, he truly loves these woods. “Speaking of love, how’s your interest in that tailor boy coming along?” I ask, wagging my eyebrows.

At that Lafayette goes bright red, standing stiffly. “Oh, that, well, um,” his face clicks into a new emotion. Shit.

“How’s your crush on Monsieur Freckles coming along?” he remarks.

I glare daggers at Lafayette. Thank god I haven’t told him my crushes real name, otherwise, Lafayette would’ve told him and I’d be dying of embarrassment. John Laurens, cover designer and photographer for our school's journal: The Princeton Pamphlet. His freckles are like stars twinkling in the night sky, the olive eyes that remind me of reading on the beach, and a laugh that sounds sweeter than any song that exists. “It’s coming along fine, thank you very much,” I snap.

Lafayette just laughs, placing a hand on my shoulder. “For all you talk about him, I’m surprised you haven’t told me his name yet. I have my suspicions who he is, but I’m still not sure.”

“Telling you would be the death of me Laf.”

\---

I see John only once today, of course excluding the classes we share together. That’s when I’m walking back to my locker from the library, where I’d just returned a book on Lin-Manuel Miranda. He was being followed and harassed by the worst people on earth, The Mother-Fuckers. He looks to me for help, but what am I supposed to do? I just look down and walk away, I’ll deal with Thomas Jefferson after school.

\---

After school, I confront Thomas Jefferson. I get out of it with just a black eye, while Thomas got two and a bloody nose. I got lucky, but I’ll be the one getting slurred tomorrow morning.

Laf is already home when I arrive. He went ahead as to not get into a fight with Jefferson. They’re on good terms. The second I step into the house, Lafayette whisks me upstairs to his room. Everything in his room is pastel colors and decorated with flowers and soft lights. Only two things are dark in the room, his alligator stuffed animal, and a mannequin dressed in a black mask and a black jumpsuit with purple trimming.

I can barely contain the pure excitement. “Do you like it mon petit lion?”

“It’s awesome Laf! How’d you find the time to make this?”

“Well, it was originally going to be for a cosplay, but I decided you could make better use of it,” Laf stated.

“I love it.”

“I’m sure Monsieur Laurens would like it as well,” Lafayette smiles.

A pause.

Then panic. “What the actual FUCK LAFAYETTE!” I sputter, trying to contain the massive anger and embarrassment blush that is creeping across my face.

“I met him in the bathroom today, he just seemed like the correct option,” Lafayette shrugs, rolling onto his bed and turning on his television.

On the screen, a newscaster was describing the events of a man named The King attacking downtown New Princeton. Lafayette looks to me, and I look at him. “You know what you need to do Ombre.”

I practically rip the costume off of its stand. 

\---

It doesn’t take long to get to where The King was, it’s surprisingly fast riding on shadows. Upon arriving, I see two people standing on opposite buildings, both looking confused about their next move. The one dressed in golden chains and furs with a crown on his head is The King, but, who is the other guy? The one dressed in angelic whites and golds, whom the setting sun is shining upon so brilliantly? Wait… Shit. It isn’t Laurens for sure, so why am I obsessing over this new figure? All I know is Damn. He can rock his costume. 

Since he isn’t doing anything, I guess I’ll have to make a move. Lucky for me, sunset always creates the most beautiful shadows.

Gathering shadows from the nearby objects on the roof, a cage of shadows appear over The King. I get closer to the two, and I notice the man staring at me. Gathering up all the emotion that has bottled up in me, I speak. “Step back, The King. There is no room for our city for those who don’t want to do it well.”

The cage turns to an orb, and I toss it towards the countryside. The King will be fine, at worst he’ll be getting a bruise. Now I can go and inspect the man. I reach out and touch the fabric of his costume, letting the smooth fabric run under my fingertips. “So who might you be, sunshine?”  
The man gulps, and a blush emerges on his face. “Lux, and you?”

I grin and look up at him. “Ombre.”

I release the fabric of the costume and turn my back on Lux. Looking over my shoulder, I throw him a wink. “Well then, I suppose we’re going to be partners.”

I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, I wanted to give Ombre/Alex's view on the first day of superheroing. Criticism is always appreciated, or you can come and rant at me on my tumblr, @livlaughplay03.


	3. The Heroes Arise - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Lux and Ombre make their first appearance, things are a bit wild at the school.

Not surprisingly, the morning after I had begun my new career as a… hero, Princeton Academy was a buzz. I’d catch people googling over pictures of “Lux” and “Ombre”, people discussing the science of their powers, as well as a few of the more talented artists drawing us just based off film from the news. I have to say, they are pretty good at capturing the moment. Everyone was so hectic that I wasn’t harassed by The Mother-Fuckers once. I was free to roam the halls. At one point I saw Hercules was leaning on a wall, doodling on a sketchpad. “Hey Herc, what’re you-”

Once Hercules saw me, he pulled me into a janitor’s closet. “Dude, what are you doing?” I ask, careful not to rest my hand on a huge wad of gum that was on the shelves.

“Don’t dude me, Laurens! You were ON TELEVISION last night!” He exclaimed.

“I wasn’t on television, Lux was,” I smirk.

“Yeah yeah, I don’t need your sarcasm right now. Anyways, seeing the costume on news cameras made me realize that I needed to redesign tons of things. Not to mention you need to match Ombre more,” he noted.

At the mention of Ombre, I feel light blush slip over my cheeks, luckily it’s dim in the closet, otherwise, Herc would’ve seen. “So instead of plain white jumpsuit with a few golden accents, we’re gonna give you longer gloves, taller boots, and a taller collar,” he explained.

I nod, not completely understanding, but Herc knows more about fashion than I ever will. He practically chooses all of my clothing for me. “Okay, when will I be getting this outfit?” I ask.

Herc thinks for a second. “If you can come over to my place after school, I just need a few measurements and I can get it to you tomorrow”

After school. Dad wouldn’t be pleased, but I’m excited to be able to get a new outfit. I’ll just tell him we’ll be studying, then he’d understand. “Alright. It’s a plan,” I agree.

\---

The rest of the day is boring, up until lunch. Since it’s Wednesday, journalism has a meeting during lunch to make up for the fact we can’t use our normal meeting space Wednesday afternoons, for the weekly teachers meeting is in there. All the members sat at their usual tables. The Schuyler's sat in the corner, Peggy working on a Mega-Connect The Dots, Eliza flipping through some old pamphlets, and Angelica doing something on her computer. Alexander sat with Lafayette, and I sat, per usual, alone. Hercules is a grade above me, so I’m usually alone at lunch.

Enter the club supervisor, Charles Lee. I hate the guy to death, but I love the club even more. So I’ve persisted. Lee, however, seems to show no interest in the club other than his name appearing on the front of the pamphlet every week. “Hello everyone, are we ready to discuss events of the recent?” Charles greeted, voice lacking any emotion.

Normally everybody would just grumble in response and talk about some sort of sports game or student who helped out a teacher. But today people were alive with excitement. People left and right talking about eyewitness accounts of Lux and Ombre, theories about their identities, and of course simply thoughts on what they were going to do next. The first to take the floor were the Schuyler Sisters.

Angelica spoke first, adjusting her pink scrunchie and flipping through a notebook. “Everyone in this class is indeed aware of last night's events with Lux and Ombre,” she began.

Eliza popped a minty looking piece of gum and held up some photos clearly taken by a crappy phone camera. “Our dear friend Maria happened to be in the area while the fight with The King went down. She managed to get some photos of not only Lux and Ombre but also The King.”

Peggy, the youngest Schuyler, bounced on her heels and skipped around the classroom handing labeled packets to everyone. “In these packets, you’ll find detailed examinations of the photos, in which we are able to trace down who The King was, as he was not wearing a mask or any facial protection.”

Inside the packet, it was revealed that they had used age recognition software, then gone through our yearbook to find matching facial features. They had narrowed it down to George Frederick a senior in our school. Reminder to always wear my mask. Angelica was up again. “If we reveal this in our pamphlet, we may be able to get our small school project onto the streets and making our school extra money,” Angelica explained.

“With that money,” Eliza sang, “We would be able to put more efforts into our arts and music programs, as well as be able to print the pamphlets in color.”

Peggy bubbled up from behind her sisters, “Not only that, but we’d be able to inform people about the actions of our new favorite power duo, but possibly be able to start a comic series about them!”

At first, I thought that Peggy had been joking, until she held up a few decent sketches of both Ombre and me in power poses, standing very very very close. Of course, I raise my hand. “Shouldn’t we get more quality photos, though? As thankful as we should be that this Maria was there to take the pictures, we should get more quality photos in order to get more respect as a professional journal,” I state.

Angelica nods and gestures for Eliza to speak. “That’s why we were hoping you would be able to get some photos of the duo, John. You are the clubs photographer after all.”

Blood leaves my face. How am I supposed to do that? 

Calm down, just get Hercules to take some action shots of you, and then you can get some of Ombre.

“Sounds good Eliza.”

I notice Alexander was looking at me the entire time, with suspicion dancing in his eye. I need to be careful around him it seems.

\---

I’m standing in Hercules room getting measured, with the news on in the background. Nothing necessarily interesting. We just finished measurements, now Herc is making the add-ons to my outfit. “So, what do you think of your new partner? We didn’t really get a chance to talk about him today,” Herc asks.

I bite my lip, partially because I don’t want to answer and partially because I got pricked in the side with a needle. “Sorry. Still, what do you think about Ombre?” Herc asks again.

Sighing, I rub the spot I was pricked gently with my finger. “He’s, definitely… something,” I marvel.

Herc hits my hand away from the prick. “You’ll get blood all over your costume. Anyways, he’s something?” He waggles his eyebrows as he says that.

“It’s not like that. It’s just the fact he’s cool, powerful, handsome, intelligent-” I begin.

“Wait wait wait, handsome?”

Fuck.

“I-I mean, I meant hardworking! Yeah! Meant to say a different word that began with h!” I rush.

“Mhm, now go change into your normal clothes, I need to get the blood out of your costu- Where did I prick you again John?” Hercules sounds a bit panicked.

“Right here,” I gesture to the spot on my side where I remembered the pain being. But there was no blood of any kind on the costume. “Must just be a really stain resistant fabric,” I shrug.

“No, this stuff absorbs blood like you wouldn’t believe, that’s why you need to wear the special plates I gave you under it,” Hercules stutters. 

I gather up my clothes, going behind one of Hercules changing screens, pulling off the costume. I inspect my side, only to see that there was no sign of even a tiny bit of blood. “Um, Herc?”

“What’s up?”

“There’s no sign of blood here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I couldn't add anything to this chapter that wouldn't seem like some sort of filler.


	4. The Heroes Arise - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, only from our dear Ombre's perspective.

Despite all the buzz in the morning from last night's battle, I was not spared a beat up from the Mother Fuckers in the morning. Luckily I was only confronted by Jefferson. Unluckily, I was only confronted by Jefferson. I had only just entered the school, Lafayette running off to who knows where, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Out of the blue came Jefferson. Both of his eyes are still a bit puffy but overall healed. The black eye I got yesterday is still prominent. “Hey short stack,” he grins.

“Jackass,” I greet, trying to return his grin.

“You’re certainly more calm than usual,” Jefferson sneered.

“I’m just feeling confident today.”

“That can change really quickly you know.”

“So we hear.”

That’s when I received a quick knee to the gut. Needless to say, it hurt like hell. I attempt to double over in pain, but Jefferson wraps my arm around his shoulder, gives me one more knee for good measure, then drags me toward a nearby storage closet. He probably wouldn’t have noticed it had John and his friend Hercules not walked out of it seconds earlier. Once I was shoved inside and the door slammed closed, I was greeted. My hand greeted by a pile of gum, my ass by a collection of buckets, and my nose by the overwhelming scent of citrus. 

The ache in my gut was almost unbearable, so I wasn’t able to get out of this sensory hell I was in. That was until the closet door opened. 

In front of me stood a girl with long curly brown hair, bright red lipstick, and midnight black gloves on. “You okay hun?” she asked, offering a hand.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I reply, accepting her help. 

She pulls me up, and I brush myself off. “Thanks.”

“No problem dude,” she nods, “Hey, you’re that loudmouth Hamilton kid, aren’t you?” 

“At your service,” I give a small bow.

“Nice. I’m Maria Lewis,” she smiles, giving a small curtsy. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Maria. Shall I walk you to your class?”

“I’m good, but thank you for the offer. Till we meet again.”

“Adieu.”

\---

Journalism meeting went as expected. People were throwing around ideas about Lux and Ombre. The only people who really made an impression were the Schuyler Sisters. Even then, I couldn’t focus, I was focusing on my inner conflict between Lux and John. It is to my understanding that I have a crush on the both of them. The entire time I was debating in my head whether or not I actually have a crush on Lux, I was unknowingly staring at John. Only when he looks back at me do I notice that I was staring. Instantly I look away. John is the only person who has made Alexander Hamilton speechless and flustered.

What can I say? I have a thing for freckles. Each one tells a different story.

After the meeting, Eliza Schuyler approaches both Laf and I. “Alexander, Lafayette, I have an important job for you two that only you two can do.”

“What’s up ‘Liza?” I ask.

“I need you guys to interview your dad for me. You know, about Lux and Ombre,” she states.

If only she knew who she was talking to. “Will do Eliza. Any questions in particular?”

“Well…” She places a thick packet in my hands. “Things that are highlighted in yellow are essential, blue is ones that students we polled would like to have answered, and pink is the ones I and my sisters were just interested in.”

“Mon Dieu,” Laf pipes up.

“Thanks, guys!” Eliza bubbles, skipping away. 

Opening up the packet, everything is in point 10 font, half the questions are labeled in yellow, and most of the rest are blue. “This is probably going to take all night.” I marvel.

“Let us just hope nothing comes up,” Laf shrugs.

\---

Things, however, did come up. After dinner, Laf interviewed Mr. Washington while I wrote down the answers. “Do you, as mayor, support Ombre and Lux, and if so, how is the government going to support the duo?” Laf asked, twirling a loose strand of hair through his fingers.

Mr. Washington cleared his throat. “A vote taken this morning shows that 72% of our government workers support what Lux and Ombre seem to be doing, 26% are unsure, and 2% are not supportive. As of now, City Hall is in favor of their work. Although we are not yet sure how we will support them.”

Just then my phone gave off a notification noise. Taking a glance at it, my eyes go wide. On it is a picture of a man on a rooftop, with three people in a glass box behind him. Hostages for sure. The notification was titled: Man Threatens To Drop Hostages From Roof; Motives Unknown.

“I’m um, feeling a bit queasy. I’m going to go lay down,” I excuse.

“I’ll be providing support,” Lafayette joined.

And so we went upstairs.

Laf slammed my door shut. “What is happening, mon petit lion?” he asks.

“Hostage situation. I need to leave quickly,” I explained.

“Understood. I’ll stay here and make sure Washington doesn’t come in and see that you’ve left. Now, go change,” he pushes, shoving me my costume.

“Alright.”

As soon as my costume was on, I was out the window, heading towards the address that my phone had displayed.

I’m the only one on the scene, Lux was nowhere to be found. Once I arrive at the scene, any sense of surprise is lost. One of the captives spots me. “Look! Ombre is here to save us!”

Thanks. A ton.

The captor turns to me, holding a gun. I recognize him as Samuel Seabury, the man who reported on The King last night. “Stand back! You have no idea what you’re doing!” He quivers.

I throw my hands back. “Hey, no need to get all worked up! Calm down, and while you’re at it, put the gun down.”

“No!”

Click-Boom.

My side stings. The bullet he shot only grazed my side. It hurts like hell. My head is light. “Alright,” I grunt, “So that’s how we’re going to play it.”

I attempt to duplicate a shadow of a passing bird, but Seabury came prepared. He came with a flashlight. He shines the light on every shadow I attempt to grab. Every time it is effortless. “What the actual fuck,” I mutter.

Seabury lets out an almost silent, yet still powerfully terrifying laugh. He staggers towards his box of captives. My side is still stinging. It’s getting worse. I have no choice. I sit and lean against a roof heater. “Which will go first? How about this one,” Seabury grins, gripping the arm of one of his captives.

Out he pulls a woman with long brown hair, bright red lipstick, and midnight black gloves.

Maria Lewis.

“Get your greasy hands off me twerp,” Maria spat, struggling against Seabury’s grip.

But he didn’t he dragged her towards the edge of the roof. I can see fear in Maria’s eyes, but her face only shows pure anger. 

A flash.

Everyone pauses and looks toward the source. 

There standing on top of the hostage box is Lux, panting and attempting to rip the top. He succeeds. “There’s my little ray of sunshine,” I grin.

Lux releases the captives that were inside the box by lifting them out, letting them down a ladder. “No! Stop!” Hollers Seabury.

Maria is inches away from falling. “Why would I stop good sir?” Lux says.

“Because you have no idea what you’re doing!” Seabury is shaking.

Lux sighs, and walks up to Seabury. Seabury does nothing, Maria still struggling against his grip. Lux looks the quivering Seabury in the eye and effortlessly shines a light in his eye. Seabury released Maria to cover his eyes quickly. Are you kidding me? Is that all it took. Maria ran off to where the ladder had been released. Lux picks up Seabury.

Then I black out.

\---

I’m awoken to Lux on the brink of tears leaning over me, hand placed on where my wound is. “Hey sunflower,” I smile.

Lux holds his breath and laughs. “Ombre! Oh, thank god!” He lifts his hands and his frame. 

I place my hands where my wound is. Or was. All I feel is torn fabric. “How did you-”

Lux taps his fingers together. “I’m not really sure. I got injured earlier and I found out I could heal injuries? So, I healed where that bullet hit you.”

“How did you, I don’t know how to say this, do it?”

“Well, when I heard the news, I knew I would need to get the captives down from the roof. So I got a ladder from my garage. Then, once I arrived, I realized the newscaster needed to get the captives in the box somewhere, and the top didn’t look attached. So I pulled it off. Then I simply got that young lady out of that situation, and brought the criminal down the ladder to police cars I had waiting on the street.”

“I see.”

“Here, let me help you up.”

Lux wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped me stand. Despite the bullet being gone, I was still sore. While looking down at my torn fabric, I notice that Lux made some adjustments to his costume. He added a few things, but a makeshift skirt as well. “What’s this?” I ask, rubbing the fabric between my fingers.

“You really enjoy inspecting my clothing, don’t you?” Lux chuckles.

I release the fabric. “You must have a great seamstress making you your costumes,” I note.

“I do,” Lux chuckles.

Then I remember quickly that Lafayette and Mr. Washington are waiting at home. A small panic.

“I need to go sunshine. Hopefully, we’ll cross paths again soon,” I bow.

“Of course, Ombre. I’m sure they will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for being so patient! If you didn't enjoy being patient, feel free to yell at me at my tumblr, livlaughplay03.tumblr.com
> 
> But! I have a treat for you! I drew Lux and Ombre!
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/4629c5e998a3c82a430e18931a4914b0/tumblr_ombqahQPTE1ucg2dno1_500.png


End file.
